


Ang pag-ibig ni Chanyeol

by thatgirlyeojoo



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Baekdara, ChanBaek - Freeform, Chandara, Chanyeol and Dara are Baekhyun's students, F/M, High School Student Chanyeol, High School Student Dara, M/M, Music teacher Baekhyun, originally posted on AFF
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-27
Updated: 2019-08-27
Packaged: 2020-09-28 01:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20417264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatgirlyeojoo/pseuds/thatgirlyeojoo
Summary: Hindi malinaw ang totoong OTP sa klase ni Mr Byun.





	Ang pag-ibig ni Chanyeol

**Author's Note:**

> If you see this somewhere on AFF, that is also me. I'm moving my AFF entries dito sa AO3 kasi kawawa sila ro'n; wala silang friends. 
> 
> Originally published on **26 November 2013**, kasagsagan ng pagiging ~Exotic~ at Chanbaek shipper ko. Hehe. This is why sobrang antique ng references ko. May edits na ito kasi hindi ko maatim 'yung pananagalog ko six years ago, jsq.

Maagang-maaga pa lang ay nasa classroom na si Chanyeol. Alas-otso pa ng umaga ang klase pero 7:15 pa lang ay nakaupo na siyang mag-isa sa pinakaunang row ng mga silya at matiwasay na naghihintay.

Ilang minuto ang lumipas at bumukas ang pinto. Agad napapihit sa kinauupuan si Chanyeol habang lumalakad sa pagitan ng mga upuan si Dara, papunta sa pwestong malapit sa kanya.

"Good morning, Dara!" bati ni Chanyeol sa kaklase. "Ang aga mo ah?"

"Ang aga mo rin," mahinhin na sagot ni Dara, at ngumiti ito nang maganda. "Kanina ka pa?

"Hindi naman, nauna lang ako nang kaunti sa 'yo."

"Tabi na tayo?" alok ni Dara, at bilang gentleman naman itong si Chanyeol, idagdag pa na ang ganda talaga nitong si Dara, sino ba naman siya para tumanggi? Agad naupo si Dara, inilabas ang kanyang notebook para sa subject nilang music at nag-review ng kanilang lesson last meeting.

"Aba, sipag naman," medyo panunukso ni Chanyeol. Para na lang siguro may mapag-usapan sila. Paborito niya ang subject na ito pero hindi siya ganoon ka-effort para magbasa-basa tungkol dito habang walang klase. Nginitian lang muli siya ni Dara at patuloy na nagbasa.

Habang pinapanood niya ang side view ni Dara (na humahawi pa ng locks ng kanyang buhok tuwing bumabagsak ito at natatabingan ang kanyang binabasa), naisip ni Chanyeol na siguro nga, dapat sipag-sipagan din niya ang pag-aaral para lagi siyang nakakasagot. Average student kasi siya: hindi matalino pero hindi rin naman bobo. Samantalang itong si Dara, laging nagtataas ng kamay sa klase at sumasagot sa mga recitation kaya naman pansining-pansinin. Beauty and brains. Siya 'yung tipo ng kaklase na hahangaan mo talaga.

Muling bumukas ang pinto at dumating na ang kanilang adviser at music teacher, si Mr Byun Baekhyun.

"Wow, ano 'to? Date? Umagang-umaga?" panunukso ni Mr Byun. Maloko talaga itong teacher na 'to, feeling ka-age 'yung mga estudyante niya kaya maganda ang pakitungo sa kanila at nakikibarkada. Siya 'yung guro na bukod sa magaling magturo, magaling pang makipagkaibigan kaya naman gustong-gusto nila ito. Hindi rin maitatanggi na ang cute nito. Mukhang bata para sa edad niya.

Agad isinara ni Dara ang notebook niya. "H-hindi po, sir!" Namumula ang mga pisngi niya.

"Nakuuu. Iwas-iwasan mo itong si Chanyeol. Kahit gwapo iyan at malakas ang dating, may pagkaluko-luko rin iyan. Baka mahawa ka. Ikaw rin," sabi ni Mr Byun kay Dara, kasabay ang isang tawang malakas na kasing ganda ng singing voice niya.

"Hard, sir," sabi ni Chanyeol, kasabay ang isang pout, at natawa si Dara.

"Hindi po talaga kami nagde-date, sir. Nagkataon lang po na napaaga ang pasok ko. Hindi ko naman po inaasahang mas maaga pala pumasok si Chanyeol. Naunahan pa ako," paliwanag ni Dara, nangingislap ang mga mata habang nakatingin kay Mr Byun.

"Talaga?" Nagulat si Mr Byun. "Anong oras ka dumating? Siguro inaabangan mo talaga itong si Dara, kesyo alam mong maaga siya kung pumasok, ano?" panunukso muli ng kanilang guro.

"Hindi po!" pagtanggi naman ni Chanyeol. Awkward tuloy.

"Bakit? Sa ganda at talino nitong si Dara, hindi mo ba siya magugustuhan? Crush mo yata si Dara eh!" Tawa ulit.

Napayuko si Dara, tila nagtatago, dahil buong mukha na nito ang namula this time.

"H-ha? Uh, eh, s'yempre naman, sir! Sino ba naman po ang hindi magkakagusto dito kay Dara? Hehehe." Lalong awkward. Umusod siya nang kaunti palayo kay Dara.

"AHA!" ngiting tagumpay si Mr Byun sa kanyang narinig. "Ang isda talaga, sa sariling bibig nahuhuli!" Kung emoticon siguro si sir, sa isip ni Chanyeol, XD siya sa sobrang tuwa. "Ayan na, Dara, umamin na itong si Chanyeol. Ikaw ba, type mo ba siya?"

Nagpapaypay na ng sarili si Dara. "Uh, ayos lang po ako sa kanya. Mabait naman po siya. Hehe."

Asa. Alam naman ni Chanyeol ang naiisip nitong si Dara. Common knowledge naman kasi nilang magkakaklase na crush talaga ni Dara si Sir. S'yempre, hindi naman papayag si Chanyeol nang gano'n. Hindi niya ipupush ang BaekDara kaya hindi na lang niya sila tutuksuhin. Ang lagay eh magkakaroon pa siya ng karibal. No. Just no.

"Ayieeeee~"

_Loko talaga itong si sir_, naiisip ni Chanyeol. _Kanina lang, sabi kay Dara, layuan ako. Tapos ngayon, shipper na namin. 'Yung totoo, sir?_

Unti-unti nang dumami ang mga tao sa classroom at ibang tao na ang kinulit ni Mr Byun habang naghihintay sila na mag-time. Bumalik na sa pagbabasa si Dara.

Nang pumatak na ang alas-otso, nagsimula na ang klase. Nagle-lecture si Mr Byun tungkol sa bilang ng notes at sa totoo lang ay nawawala na ang concentration ni Chanyeol. Puro doodle lang ang ginagawa niya habang nakatulala sa kanilang guro. Todo-papansin naman si Dara sa kanilang teacher sa madalas niyang pagtaas ng kamay at pagsagot sa recitation.

"Oh, Mr Park, tayo."

Nagulat si Chanyeol at napabalikwas sa kinauupuan. Dahan-dahan siyang tumayo dahil wala siyang naintindihan ni isa sa mga sinabi nito.

"Natetensyon ka yatang makatabi si Dara, Chanyeol," nagsimula na naman ng panunukso si Mr Byun. "Sagutin mo lang ako nang tama at napapaibig mo rin si Dara."

"AAAAYYYYIIIIEEEEEEEEE~!" hiyaw ng buong klase kasabay ang mga panunukso ng, "Actually sir, ikaw ang crush ni Dara at hindi si Chanyeol!" at "ChanDara na ba? Hindi na ba BaekDara?"

Napakamot na lang sa batok si Chanyeol.

"Hahahaha! Oh siya, siya─tahimik na," sabi ni Mr Byun. "Madali lang naman ito, Chanyeol. Kayang-kaya mo 'to." Tumuro si Mr Byun sa whiteboard kung saan naka-drawing ang isang whole note at isang half note. "Ilan ang bilang nito?"

_Wait, ano 'to? Ilan na nga ba ang bilang ng whole note? Three? Four? Tapos 'yung half note ay... two? One? Ah, ewan!_

"Uh... five?" hula ni Chanyeol.

"Dagdag pa nang konti, Chanyeol─"

"Sir! Sir!" paulit-ulit na tawag ni Dara. 'Pag recitation, talagang nawawala ang pagkamahinhin nito. "SIIIIIRRRRR!"

"Oh sige, Ms Park. Sagipin mo sa kahihiyan si Chanyeol." Nagtawanan ang buong klase habang mental facepalm naman itong si Chanyeol.

"Six, sir," bibong sagot ni Dara. "Because the measure of a whole note is four while the half note measures two."

"Very well said!" sabi ni Mr Byun sa kanyang paboritong estudyante.

"Aaayyyiiieeeeeee~" hiyaw ng mga BaekDara shipper.

"Paano ka mata-type-an nitong si Dara kung ganyan ka, Chanyeol? Bueno..."

Nagpatuloy pa ang klase at lalong nawala ang gana ni Chanyeol. Fifty points yata ang nabawas sa pogi points niya dahil sa pesteng whole note at half note na 'yan. Patuloy na lang siyang nagdoodle hanggang matapos ang klase. Sayang ang effort na pumasok nang maaga.

"Okay, class, let's wrap it up for today. See you next meeting!" nakangiting ending ni Mr Byun.

"Bye, sir!"

"Thank you, sir!"

"Oh, wait lang," sabi ni Mr Byun at napatigil ang lahat sa pinto. "Dara, please help me take this to my next class."

"AAAAAYYYIIIEEEEEE!"

"BaekDara! BaekDara!"

"Uy, paano naman si Chanyeol?"

"Ayan na nagseselos na si Chanyeol!"

Hindi na pinansin ni Chanyeol ang mga kaklase. Since hindi na siya kailangan pa sa classroom na iyon, dumiretso na siya sa banyo para doon mag-rant mag-isa.

"Peste! Peste! Mang-aagaw! Mang-aagaw ka, Dara! Akin lang si sir! Akin lang si Byun Baekhyun! Hindi kita type! Bruha ka! Feeling pretty ka pang echusera ka! BaekDara your face! There's no BaekDara! There's only ChanBaek, malinaw?! Magtutuos tayo mamaya sa gate! Aabangan kitang bruhita ka! Peste!"

**Author's Note:**

> So, ayun. Sorry sa kalat. Prompt ko talaga rito 'yung dalawang kaklase ko nung college na nag-uunahang magpapansin sa teacher naming Chinese.
> 
> [twt](https://twitter.com/shykneeonyou)  
[cc](https://curiouscat.me/thatgirlyeojoo)


End file.
